


You Are the Fire, I'm Gasoline

by Angelicat2



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, Day 16-ignite/error, Kinda, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Keith (Voltron), Sheith Month 2018, Shiro's a good friend, Sick Keith (Voltron), but he doesn't find out about it in this fic, sheithmonth2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Ever since a few years ago, Keith has had issues with his body. Taking medication to stop it, nothing makes him feel better than having Shiro near."Mmmm..." Keith started to drift against as darkness weaved into the edges of his vision, "Not sick...From medication...""From medica-?" Keith didn't hear more and assumed Shiro stopped talking. Risking a glance at the man, he noticed his best friend looked pained, "Must be strong medication.""I'm 'ine," Keith sighed as he relaxed against Shiro's warm, large hand, "Just side effect from it.""Keith," the hand rubbed at his face, but Keith couldn't do anything but blink and lean more, "Keith.Medicine shouldn't make you this sick. You shouldn't have to be this sick on medicine."





	You Are the Fire, I'm Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> In this, Keith doesn't need to have sex for his "heats" to go away. Just lots and lots of physical contact with someone he trusts completely.
> 
> Also, title from Dangerously by Charlie Puth

Keith's childhood sucked. He couldn't remember his mom, just that she _left_ him. His dad died a decade later, leaving a memory of a soothing Southern drawl and brown hair and a scar over a right brow. Keith had been from foster homes to group homes to orphanages to foster homes over and over again. Some places were okay, some were bad. But he wasn't wanted in any of them. Most brought him back in less than two months. But he had had himself. He was more than okay by himself, ignoring the burning pain in his chest when another person walked out of his life. He could do it. He was fine on his own. He had this.

But then when he was 15, he got really sick. No one was sure what was going on. No one cared. They just slapped him with a prescription of antidepressants and other medications. Keith didn't like the side effects it gave him, but it was marginally better than when he wasn't taking them. That's how he survived for two and a half years. 

But today was bad. His head throbbed to the beat of his heart. His stomach was spinning in nauseating circles. He felt exhausted beyond relief as he rested his head against the table, Advanced Physics book nearby. He couldn't even form the energy to shut the book as he breathed out. He felt cold almost like an icicle. The library was never this cold. The side effects had never been this bad before.

Something warm brushed against his neck, and he let out a relieved sigh as he leaned into the touch. His closed eyes opened slowly when he heard mumbled words.

"-ddy," Shiro swam into clearness as Keith felt him move his bangs out of his face, "Come on, Keith. You're cold. You're probably sick."

"Mmmm..." Keith started to drift against as darkness weaved into the edges of his vision, "Not sick...From medication..."

"From medica-?" Keith didn't hear more and assumed Shiro stopped talking. Risking a glance at the man, he noticed his best friend looked pained, "Must be strong medication."

"I'm 'ine," Keith sighed as he relaxed against Shiro's warm, large hand, "Just side effect from it."

"Keith," the hand rubbed at his face, but Keith couldn't do anything but blink and lean more, " _Keith._ Medicine shouldn't make you this sick. You shouldn't have to be this sick on medicine."

"Better than when I'm not on it," Keith mumbled as he blinked and nuzzled his nose into Shiro's wrist, smelling the scent he knew distinctly as _home_ , "It'll be gone in a few hours."

"Keith," he heard the man pause and he knew he was taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. When Keith glanced up at him, grey eyes stared back warmly like always with a touch of concern in their orbs, "Let's get you to bed. Some rest should help."

Keith heard the shuffling of paper, books, and pencils as Shiro put his stuff away into his bag. The whole time, he never removed his right hand from Keith's forehead. Only then did Keith realize that he was holding onto Shiro's wrist with an unbreakable hold. Normally, he would have let go by this point, but Keith just felt too sick and tired and _clingy_. Like he needed constant reassurance that Shiro was there. He hummed lowly when Shiro gently shook his shoulder but didn't move.

"Come on, buddy," Shiro chuckled as Keith huffed and rested his head against Shiro, "Do I have to carry you?"

"Mhhmm..."

Shiro grew silent really quickly. Keith wondered why until he reminded himself that he never would let anyone do such things around him. Especially not in public like the library. But at that moment, Keith gave zero fucks. He was done. He felt so sick that he was ready for bed. In fact, being surrounded by Shiro's scent wouldn't be so bad. He would like it.

"We're going to have to get you off this medication," Shiro whispered as Keith just closed his eyes, "This isn't good. Bed first though."

He barely felt the arms pick him up nor the silence that occupied the once noise-filled room. All he noticed was the safe smell of Shiro and warmth around him.  
.....  
Months later, Keith knew his symptoms had kicked up again. He had gone the whole time without any medication, and it had been okay at first. The first two months were a pain, medicine still in his system, but after that wasn't fun. He had forgotten what he used to feel after all those months on the medicine.

And now it was here. 

"Keith," Shiro shook his shoulder but Keith barely had the energy to open his eyes, "You're burning up. What's going on?"

"Medicine," Keith breathed as a coil of heat rushed over his body and to his navel, "Helped...stop this..."

"How often does this hit?" Shiro questioned as Keith felt him pull him into his arms, to which Keith didn't protest, "You've been fine for awhile."

"Hits about...three months," Keith felt like his body had been zapped every time Shiro's hands touched his skin, and Keith bit back the moan that wanted to leave his mouth as Shiro brushed his hand on his left arm, "Takes a while...to leave."

"Let's get you to bed," Keith rested his head on Shiro's chest as the man led them to his room. Keith had told him he felt better being in Shiro's room, which was a single room and also smelt like Shiro, warm and sandy and like his shampoo. Sweet and strong at the same time. Just like Shiro. Always like Shiro. 

He was brought back when Shiro started to take his boots off. Feeling sweat gather on his face, he curled up to Shiro. Clingy as ever since he'd met Shiro. The only one to never give up on him. The only one to stay. Keith glanced at the man who was busy taking his socks off. He had noticed he was attractive. He'd have to be blind to not see it. The sculptured chest, the strong muscled arms, the thick legs he had. 

Keith had never really been attracted to anyone else in this way. Never figured he would. He wanted to kiss Shiro right then and there. He wanted to be wrapped in Shiro's warmth, surrounded by his scent. He wanted to be by Shiro's side no matter what. He wanted so much.

"Sh-shiro," he begged as he felt more heat curl in his stomach, "I...Can you...?"

He barely noticed the worried expression Shiro gave him as he wrapped a leg around Shiro's. A shock ran through him as cloth rubbed his thighs. The warmth flared as he moved closer until he had himself wedged against Shiro's hips. Shiro let out a tiny gulp but didn't push him away. Keith gathered up his courage.

"Will you stay?"

Keith readied himself for the answer. What if Shiro just left? What if he was forcing Shiro into something he didn't want? What if-

"I got you, buddy," arms wrapped around him, filling his nose with the smell of Shiro's jacket as he listened to his best friend's heartbeat, "I'm here. I'll stay."

Keith grinned in relief as he relaxed. His fingers found their way under Shiro's shirt, warm skin on his own. Letting out an unusual whine as more heat licked along his belly, Keith froze. He had never made that noise before. Shiro didn't seem to care as he rested his hand against Keith's neck.

"Is it..." Shiro paused and Keith glanced over at him, "Is it okay if I touch you?"

Keith was a little lost as some more sweat trickled from his brow. He scrunched his face up as he thought about it. Shiro was already touching him, why did he ask t-

Oh... _Oh._

Keith nodded, not trusting his voice as another burst of flames came over him. He sighed when Shiro's hands brushed his body, going under his shirt like Keith had. Looking into grey eyes, he felt his own want increase as he covered his face with the older cadet's shoulder. Scent drifted over him as he settled his lips to the older's collarbone. As Shiro made a small noise, he sighed happily, thinking of how he could always live with this.

They spent the rest of the night exploring each other and mainly cuddling with as much skin contact as they could.   
.....  
Keith never realized how much he would need Shiro until the man left for Kerberos. He had always known he'd miss him a lot. The first three months were great. Keith felt normal. He no longer got fevers or headaches or any other problems. He focused on his studies, wanting to graduate for when Shiro went on his next mission, Keith could be his co-pilot. He didn't make friends with anyone in that time, but at least he knew Shiro would be there for him when he got back.

But somewhere around the halfway mark - six months - his body started to act up again. The Garrison got him a prescription that helped a little better than the last but gave him stranger side effects. He sometimes had nightmares where things would call out into the dark, most of them being Shiro's name called out in different voices. He even heard himself call out, and once, he swore he heard Shiro shout his back. Other times, he thought he could see something out of the corner of his eye, a shadow of a man dressed in mauve and black rags, white hairs in the front, a long scar and missing right arm.

Shiro.

It was a week later that Keith had received the news. That Shiro had died, out in space. All alone like he was no one. Like he wasn't the most important person.

Keith was going to go back to his room, too shocked to do otherwise when he heard one of the officers mutter about how Keith would take Shiro's place. That Shiro did the best he could and that just wasn't enough. Keith's chest burned in a way it hadn't in awhile. He grew angry. How could they say that!?! Shiro had been...was a better pilot than all of these people. 

His breaths came out fast. He couldn't breathe correctly as his anger grew. Shiro was gone. His Shiro was gone.

"Cadet!" Keith finally listened and blinked as Iverson stepped up to his face, "What in sam hell are you doing? Get to your class."

Keith didn't think he could. Shiro was gone. Keith didn't have a goal anymore. Shiro was all he had.

"Get to your class, Cadet," the man spoke, but Keith only felt his anger grow to new lengths, "Captain Shirogane would want you to."

Keith didn't think. Iverson didn't know...no one knew what Shiro would have wanted of him. Keith just did the only thing he knew. He slammed his fist in the man's face and left.  
.....  
Whatever was wrong with Keith didn't catch up to him until nine months into his desert isolation. He had thought about quitting the medicine he'd been given, but instead took the rest that lasted six months. He was too busy grieving and finding the weird energy calling him to keep track of time. That is until another spell hit.

He woke up early in the night one day, sheets soaked as sweat slid down his face. Fire licked at his body, burning his veins as he curled up. He was having He wanted Shiro. But Shiro was gone. He wasn't coming back. More flames sank into his body as he let out a low whine, another one he'd never made before. His stomach felt sick like it was turning in circles as his head ached. Everything burned where he was touched, the blanket, his pants, the air even seemed to make his skin hurt. He burned with want as he laid there. He wanted something, someone to curl up and hold him, to protect him. But the person he wanted was gone. The person who always helped was gone. 

So he suffered. He dealt with it for a whole week, alternating between burning up like lava or freezing like ice. So he barely moved from the couch, much less went outside. He was too weak to even get water or food most days. He just laid there in agony for a whole week.

And as it came, it left almost just as fast. He woke up one morning, sweaty and sore but able to think correctly, able to breathe normally, able to get cleaned up and searching again. He went another two and a half months feeling icky but not as bad as before.

And then...and then, Shiro fell from the sky. Keith knew it was him as soon as the door opened, could smell his scent under all the others in the decontamination tent. It didn't matter that the man was different, he still smelt like home and to Keith, it was heaven.  
…..  
They were training in their lions one day, about a week into their time on the castle ship when Keith felt the heat lick at him again out of nowhere. Swerving out of formation by accident, he hissed as his thoughts went right back to those three months ago. He didn't want to feel that way again. Shiro was so close, but Keith couldn't ask him. He had enough to do as it was. A wave of dizziness crashed over him, making everything spin temporarily as his ears rang. By the time he came back to full awareness, he had a lion worrying about him and teammates shouting into his ears over the comms system. 

“Buddy,” Shiro's voice leaked through as Keith focused on the sound, “Is it...is it what I think?”

“Mhhmm…” Keith muttered as he shifted just slightly, “Shiro…”

“I'm on my way,” the voice scattered as darkness took over his vision for a second before his door was opening with a hiss, “Keith?”

Shiro stood to his side. Those eyes stared at him in worry as he stood in his armor. Keith made a sound as he leaned over, taking in the man's scent. The sweat and dirt on him only enhanced the enticing smell. Keith felt his chest flutter as the warmth settled for a moment.

“Let's get you to bed,” Shiro held onto him by his arms, “Training can wait.”

Keith would have argued that it couldn't wait. Not with Zarkon ruling for 10,000 years and taking innocent people every day. But another wave of heat knocked his breath from his body as he pressed himself to the other. Huffing in pain, he let the other lead him from the room, down the hallway, and to Shiro's room. It didn't smell like the older man as much, but that was because he had barely been in it. Letting out a sigh, he collapsed on the bed as Shiro started to remove his armor. Keith attempted his own, only getting as far as getting the gloves, left wrist guard, and right boot off. He let out a whine which made Shiro chuckle before the man assisted him in taking the rest off. Resting on the bed, nearly all naked, Keith looked over at the man. 

There were scars littering the friend's skin. Some were brutal, long and wide slashes that looked intentional. Some were short and shallow, just big enough to see as a shade or two lighter than his natural color. Some were ragged, scared over a few times. It should have horrified Keith, and in a sense, it did because this was his best and closest friend, but it only increased his want and feeling of shelter. He wanted to feel the man wrap him up tightly in his arms. He wanted to show Shiro how much the other mattered to him.

He would show him.

As the man sat down, Keith pressed a small kiss to one of the scars in which Shiro gasped softly. The heat within Keith settled enough for him to focus on the man. Moving to the next stretch of rough skin, Keith placed another kiss. He continued this for a good ten minutes, content as Shiro relaxed a bit. Keith's chest nearly vibrated with happiness as Shiro rubbed his head, almost a massage for his hair. Every little touch made Keith feel even better as he continued to place warm kisses wherever he could manage, most on the man's chest and neck. Soon, along with the scent and fingers in his hair, he started to drift as a yawn left his lips.

“Let's get some sleep,” Shiro smiled down at him with sweet eyes as pulled Keith closer, “You probably are tired after the training and everything.”

Keith hummed as they laid back in the small bunk. Before his eyelids grew too heavy to resist the pull of sleep, he planted another kiss to Shiro's nose, right over the scar as another yawn came out. Settling down as warmth and safe scent rolled over him, the last thing he was aware of was a soft laugh and arms holding him tighter.


End file.
